DOPE
by Hydne
Summary: Aku menganguminya dan entah sejak kapan perasaan itu berubah menjadi lebih. Namun saat dia mengatakan perasaanya padaku, aku tahu semuanya ini salah. [Slow Update] [AkaFuri & KagaKuro]
1. Prologue

**DOPE**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**. Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.

 **Chara:** Akashi Seijuuro, Furihata Kouki, Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga. **Genre:** Romance  & Angst **Rating:** T (untuk tema yang diangkat)

 **DOPE © Hydne**

* * *

 **[** _Aku menganguminya dan entah sejak kapan perasaan itu berubah menjadi lebih. Namun saat dia mengatakan perasaanya padaku, aku tahu semuanya ini salah._ **]**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prologue**

 **.**

* * *

"Tetsu, kau tidak memberitahu mereka berdua tentang keadaan yang sebenarnya?" pertanyaan Kagami saat mereka sedang menonton televisi di apartemennya membuat pemuda itu menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak bisa. Saat aku ingin mengatakannya selalu saja keadaanya yang tidak memungkinkan."

Lelaki bersurai merah itu menghela nafas sembari mengacak rambutnya dengan malas. Dua orang ini sepertinya memang tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk bersama sampai akhir. Dulu waktu mereka SMA, saat mereka berdua hampir bersama, Kouki mengalami kecelakaan parah sehingga melupakan seluruh kenangannya terhadap Akashi. Sekarang, saat mereka dipertemukan lagi dan memulai semuanya seolah menjadi orang asingpun, pada akhirnya mereka tetap tidak bisa bersama.

"Menurutmu sampai kapan takdir akan mempermainkan mereka, Tetsu?"

Lelaki itu tidak langsung menjawab dan menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan suaminya itu. "Aku bukan Tuhan yang bisa menjawab hal itu, Taiga."

Dan kedua manusia itu hanya bisa merasakan hening panjang karena konversasi mereka tidak akan bisa dikembangkan lagi. Meskipun mereka berdua ingin membantu, namun tidak bisa. Setiap mereka ingin menyatukan dua orang itu, takdir mencoba memisahkan. Dan saat mereka mencoba menuruti keinginan takdir, takdir itu sendiri yang malah mencoba mendekatkan dua orang itu.

Kadang takdir itu bisa sangat sakit bagi manusia akibat tingkahnya yang sangat _bipolar_ itu dan mengakibatkan luka bagi manusia itu sendiri.

* * *

 **Hngg ... baru nemu draf di folder pen name ini, ahahaha #diinjek**

 **Harusnya cerita ini** _ **One Shot**_ **, tapi aku kok gak cocok ya lihatnya karena pas dibaca lagi, ternyata baru seuprit yang dijabarkan. Jadi aku cek ulang dan memutuskan untuk menuliskan ulang.**

 **Untuk chapter ini, dari sudut pandang Kuroko dan Kagami (** _ **third POV**_ **) dan chapter selanjutnya dari sudut pandang Furihata (** _ **first POV**_ **). Epilogue sendiri bakalan dari sudut pandang Akashi (** _ **first POV**_ **). Terima kasih karena telah mau meluangkan waktu membaca fanfic ini.**

 **Hydne**

 **09/11/2015**


	2. One - Meeting You

**DOPE**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**. Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.

 **Chara:** Akashi Seijuuro, Furihata Kouki, Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga. **Genre:** Romance  & Angst **Rating:** T (untuk tema yang diangkat)

 **DOPE © Hydne**

* * *

 **[** _Aku menganguminya dan entah sejak kapan perasaan itu berubah menjadi lebih. Namun saat dia mengatakan perasaanya padaku, aku tahu semuanya ini salah._ **]**

* * *

 **.**

 **One – Meeting You**

 **.**

* * *

Jika ada yang menanyaiku kenapa sampai sekarang aku memilih untuk tetap _single_ sementara hampir memiliki pasangan—baik lawan jenis maupun sejenis—maka yang hanya bisa kujawab dengan senyuman. Aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa menjelaskannya secara baik pada mereka, meskipun aku ingin menjelaskannya dan tanpa menerima tatapan tidak mengerti ataupun kasihan karena mengiraku sudah sangat despresi.

Aku tahu ada bagian dari diriku yang salah tentang hal itu dan aku pernah berusaha memperbaikinya—hanya dengan berakhir dengan depresi—lalu menyerah. Aku yang mengajar sebagai dosen di salah satu mata pelajaran Psikologi pastilah paham apa yang terjadi pada diriku tanpa aku harus _denial_ dengan keadaan itu.

Bagiku hal itu normal, bagi orang-orang aku memiliki kelainan. Bagi mereka, aku hanyalah orang yang terlalu mudah untuk ditipu oleh orang lain sehingga menjadi seperti itu. Bagiku, merekalah yang kubodohi sejak awal dengan permainan ekspresiku dan juga sikapku.

Lalu saat menghadiri pernikahan Kuroko dan Kagami di Amsterdam—karena Jepang masih belum melegalkan pernikahan sejenis sementara Belanda sana sudah sejak lama—aku bertemu dengannya.

"Kau datang sendirian saja?"tanyanya—dengan bahasa Jepang yang fasih—saat aku melihat sekelilingku, merasa menjadi seorang alien di sana karena hampir tiga perempat tamu yang menghadiri resepsi itu tidaklah dikenalnya.

"Eh? Umm begitulah, ahahaha."

Awalnya kupikir dia hanya mengajakku basa-basi karena aku yang mengalami _culture shock_ mendadak karena kebanyakan orang yang menghadiri resepsi pernikahan itu ternyata orang-orang dari luar negeri—padahal dirinya sendiri memiliki beberapa mahasiswa dari luar negeri—lalu teringat pekerjaan Kagami sebagai fotografer terkenal tentulah membuatnya memiliki banyak relasi.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Kupikir pertemuan kami hanyalah sampai di sana saja. Namun ternyata benang takdir membawa kami berdua untuk bertemu lagi. Kali ini saat aku yang memang memiliki pekerjaan sampingan sebagai psikiater, kedatangan pasien baru. Dan benar, dialah pasien baruku.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu di tempat seperti ini," tawaku yang dibalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kebetulan yang aneh ya?"

Dan dari sesi konsultasi hari itu, aku mengetahui namanya, pekerjaannya dan paling terpenting, alasannya berada di sana.

Aku pikir hanya aku yang mengalami hal itu, ternyata dia juga mengalami hal yang hampir sama denganku. Dan kamipun cepat akrab dengan mudahnya karenanya. Awalnya hanya berbicara hal itu di ruangan konsultasi, lalu berpindah menjadi hubungan pertemanan dimana dia boleh menghubungiku jika dia mengalami kepanikan ataupun stress mendadak akibat ditekan ayahnya untuk mencari pendamping hidup.

"Kenapa kau tidak berpura-pura saja mengiyakan keinginan ayahmu dan menarik random seseorang untuk kau nikahi? Bukankah itu lebih cepat untuk menyelesaikan semuanya?" tanyaku saat mereka dalam perjalanan menuju _basement_ setelah makan malam bersama-sama di apartemenku.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau membohongi diriku sendiri ataupun pasanganku tentang perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku yang mengendalikan hidupku, jadi aku tahu apa yang aku inginkan."

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun dan tidak bisa juga, karena lift mereka sudah sampai di _basement_ apartemenku. Dia menolak untuk diantarkan sampai mobilnya—katanya dia bukan anak kecil dan aku mendengarnya hanya tertawa—sehingga aku menunggu sampai mobilnya berlalu dari hadapanku.

Aku kagum dengannya. Dia bisa memertahankan keputusannya meskipun ada cara yang lebih mudah untuknya untuk menyelesaikan semuanya dan membuatnya tidak melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya jika sudah sampai tahap depresi akibat tekanan dari ayahnya sekaligus dari pekerjaanya sebagai CEO perusahaan keluarganya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Dan aku menjelaskan secara singkat apa yang terjadi pada Kouki di sini. Kouki di sini bukan masuk golongan** _ **aseksual**_ **(yang tidak tertarik pada gender manapun) seperti Sei akui pada awal konsultasi pada Kouki. Kouki tahu dia masih bisa merasa tertarik pada seseorang, menyukai hal-hal romantis terjadi padanya namun jika dia dibawa ke dalam suatu hubungan (seperti pacaran), dia merasa muak. Dari ciri-ciri ini, Kouki bisa dimasukkan kedalam golongan** _ **akoisexual**_ **. Baru tahu hal ini? Sama saja, aku juga baru tahu pas curcol sama teman bagaimana dinamika percintaanku yang makin ke sini makin aneh, ahahaha #diyam**

 **Chapter selanjutnya ... sedang diusahakan. Dan bolehkah aku bilang ini adalah kado ultah Furihata Kouki yang jatuh tanggal 8 kemarin? #heh #disepak**

 **Hydne**

 **09/11/2015**


End file.
